The present invention relates to an electronic timepiece with indicator hands integrally formed with figures or the like.
Conventionally, electronic timepieces with indicator hands integrally formed with figures, such as characters, have been utilized.
In the conventional electronic timepiece with indicator hands, the hand having a function as an indicator hand is structured by a needle-shaped second hand or disk-formed second hand wherein the second hand serves also as the indicator hand. Meanwhile, also in the conventional timepiece having an indicator hand moved only by user""s operation, the indicator hand has been used also as a time hand to show time. Alternatively, the indicator hand has been moved by interlocking with the time hand.
Consequently, in any of the electronic timepieces, there is nothing more than having one indicator hand serving also to show a time. With one indicator hand only, it is impossible to provide a variety of motions to the figure, such as a character, and thus it has been impossible to give a variety of indications.
Meanwhile, although there have existed the timepieces having indicator hands moving at all times, these are nothing more than merely having a figure or the like on a disk-formed second hand or needle-like second hand. Thus, a variety of indications, e.g. providing a variety of motions, have been impossible to perform.
Also, where the indicator hand serves also as a time hand or is moved by interlocking with the time hand, the figure or the like integrally formable on the indicator hand is restricted in size by the restriction due to moment of the hand. Thus, it has been impossible to use an indicator hand capable of providing a variety of indications.
It can be considered as a method of solving this problem and realizing a variety of indications by the indicator hand to provide a plurality of indicator hands separately from the time hands and providing a structure for reciprocally moving the indicator hands.
However, in the case of merely reciprocally moving the indicator hands, there is a fear that jumping of the indicator hand due to impact or the like occurs, resulting in unstable movement of indication.
It is an object of the present invention to provide on electronic timepiece with indicator hands capable of variety of indications and also preventing the occurrence of unstable operation due to jumping of the indicator hand or the like.
The present invention adopts the technology described below in order to achieve the above object.
That is, an electronic timepiece with indicator hands according to the present invention is characterized by comprising: time hands showing time; first and second indicator hands provided separately from the time hands; rotation means for reciprocally rotating the first and second indicator hands in directions opposite to each other within a predetermined range, and restricting means for restricting the range in which the first and second indicator hands can move. The rotation means reciprocally rotates the first and second indicator hands in directions opposite to each other within a predetermined range. Where the first and second indicator hands are moving toward the outside of the restriction range due to impact or the like, the restriction means restricts the movement. This makes it possible to provide an electronic timepiece with indicator hands capable of preventing the occurrence of unstable operation due to jumping of the indicator hand or the like.
Here, the rotation means may reciprocally rotate the first and second indicator hands at the same speed.
Also, the rotation means may comprise a motor doing alternately forward rotation and reverse rotation by a predetermined amount, and a train wheel for delivering rotation of the motor to the first and second indicator hands.
Furthermore, the restricting means may comprise a first engaging part fixed in a predetermined position and a second engaging part provided in a wheel included in the train wheel, wherein the first engaging part and the second engaging part are engaged to restrict rotation of the indicator hand when the indicator hand is rotating toward an outside of a predetermined restricting range.
Here, the first engaging part may comprise a pin member fixed in a predetermined position, and the second engaging part may comprise the ends formed by providing a hole in the wheel. Meanwhile, the first engaging part may comprise a convex part fixed in a predetermined position, and the second engaging part may comprise a convex part formed integral with the wheel.
Incidentally, the electronic timepiece may be an electronic wristwatch.